The present invention relates to systems for testing decision-making devices, and more particularly to systems for testing decision making devices-making Yes-No type decisions based on binary information samples.
Prior testing to determine how well Yes-No type, or friend-accept type decision-making devices perform require either in-situ flight testing in the signal environment, or require recording signals during an actual flight in the signal environment, and then playing back the signals in a laboratory test procedure. Expense, reliability, and other disadvantages of video recording and play-back as described obviously aggravate the already inherently cumbersome, expensive, time-consuming, and generally undesirable flight testing procedures.
Mathematical estimations of the capabilities of Yes-No type of friend-accept type decision devices are often employed in lieu of actual testing procedures, although these estimations are often of limited utility, rather inconclusive, and unconvincing.